The Magical Cristal Ball
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: That if Kagome and other found the crisal in the forest ,that will happen ,is there new persons in the groupe and new place too new evil person.Can they they help her pertect the cristal ball from her evil  Uncal and other evil.
1. 1 Prologue 1

Hey, this is my first story, I hope you all like my story, please review. I don't own Inuyasha and other but I do own Krissa and other.

The Magical Cristal

Edit: 7/11/2013

Prologue 1

Hi, my name is Krissa Linsa Gosone, as well as I have another name, it Golden Brown Angel, I am ebony Inuhanyou -Indian-vampire, and not to mention I am a princess too. My hermeno and I am living with our chosen adopted parents in the hidden island call The Cristal, it for the humans, demon, along with, hanyou as well as other too, my friends are different with I am.

We care to playing in the woods with one another, we are 15 spring years old, we have been friends since I can remember. My okaa is ebony Inuhanyou along with my otou was Indian-vampire, as well as my older hermeno is just like me, because we have the same padres, and he is two springs years older than I.

However our okaa passed away in the fire when we were younger, I had been five and my hermeno was seven spring years old. We do not know where our otou is, we do know he still alive somewhere, And my big hermeno is 17 spring years old. We were Adopted by Kitsune/loen youkai in the forest; they take us to the hidden island, that we will be protected there.

Our chosen adopt padres Name is Plata and Dorados, they get their name from the pelage. We call them otou and okaa since they protect us for 11 years from our Tio Danson, our okaa side of the familia. Yes, he used to be good. Ever Since he comes back with the dark Cristal around his neck from the hunt he has changed from good too bad because that Cristal has the dark evil power in the Cristal and he wear it around his neck, it has the dark evil powers, me & my hermeno stay away from him as possible as we can. We do have power to, but we are too young to use it. We also meet a girl name Kagome in the meadow, we told her about the cristal, we also give it to her for safekeeping.

When he around we depart to the hidden chamber to get away from him along with that evil Cristal, we listen to the stories about it, and it is true too. We know who kill our okaa it was Tio Danson, and we sense our otou nearby, and he knows who killed his mate, and he sniff the air to find were the children is, when he found them, now he knows where they are in the hidden chamber. He happy that they are safe with the female, who is protesting his Children , than he turn to his brother-in-law and snarl at him for murdering he wife/mate, he was so mad his eyes turn dark red instead light red, and we started to relaxed because our otou is here to rescue us from the evil who is claimed our Tio Danson.

His long raven black hair waving in these airs like a dark pit black water, and fangs peck out of his mouth, his bared his teeth at his brother-in-law, and Tio Danson did the same, they about to fight one another, but they did not fight one another, they just staring at one another until one of them back down, it was Tio Danson who back down. Otou take a step up toward him, and Tio Danson take a step backward , some happen the Cristal started to glowing bright red and brighter, it so bright we cover our eyes, before he disappears he said this.

"I will found and kill you and your childrens!" he said with the evil laugh, and disappear in the thin air. I was so scare, I woke up from my nightmare and scream so loud, my hermeno run in my room in sitting on my bed, and wrapping her arm around me to cuddle me back and forward.

He spoke in the peacefulness whisper to me. "it will be alright, no one will can and hurt us we are protected in the Cristal island!"

He will be keeping doing that until I went to sleep, and he lying on the bed, thinking about what happen those years, it has been 11 years since we last saw them.

Japanese index

Okaa- mother

Otuo- father

Hanyou- half demon & half human

Youkai- Demon

Kitsune- fox

Spanish index

Pelage- fur

Padres- parents

Tio- uncle

Plata- silver

Dorada- golden

Familia- family

Cristal- crystal

Hermeno- brother

Loen- lion

Both indexes

Kitsune/loen- fox/lion

Yeah! I hope you real-ling like it, tell me all about it. I hope to finish Prologue 2 by next two next weeks, the 2end of Prologue 2 is little about Kagome dreams that were she meet the little girl and her older good dream turn into a nightmare. They will see their Otou again real soon. He is close to them but he doesn't want them to know.


	2. 2 Prologue 2

Prologue 2

It nice and warn in the Indian spring day. The fifteen years old girl walks through the wood in addition looking around. Kagome do not remember seeing this Forest, Kagome stop and listening, Kagome hear voices, and Kagome follow it through the wood and into the gorgeous meadow, roes, Lilly's, and wild Flowers stop to admired the meadow.

Kagome remember she was following the children voices, it in the meadow somewhere. Kagome walking through the meadow with wild flower and others flowers around, and I saw two children playing with each other, the girl in the red and black shirt and jeans sitting in the middle of the meadow making flower crown, and her hermeno is sitting at the pond and keep in eyes on his little hermena.

And they were teasing each other about why Kagome making flowers crown, she say it for someone very special person, he is worry about his hermena, and his crimson-gold is full with life, love, and concern about his hermena, and I saw something on their head, she take a looking little closer, and it a kawaii dogs ears.

they are hanyou just like Inuyasha and something else. That remind me where is Inuasha and the other with kagome in her thought, the boy and his hermena know where she is there, and the girl dropped the flower crown, and stood up and her hermeno also stood up.

the girl fan up to me, she is exciting to see the me, her hermeno is so surprise to see someone in the meadow with us, his hermena stop in front of me and grab her hand and she is out of thought to look at the girl who holding my hand in her.

The girl want her to follow her to were her hermeno is steading under the pears tree, she let go of my hand and huge me I was stoked, than I recover and I huge her in lot go and I did the same, she went to stead next to her hermeno under the tree.

"We were expecting you, our okaa tell us you will come and help us, and also want us to give you this." She said with excited in her voice, She take something out of her pocket, it was a beautiful necklace with a pearl and the rosemary in each side of the pearl, it so beautiful I can't stop looking at it. The girl graded my hand again and put it in my hand.

In my it was bigger enough to fit in the palm in my hand, and it growled to the size of the crystal ball, I looking at it in awe, without looking up at them I introduced myself to them both.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, what your name?" Kagome is still looking at the necklace, and put it around my neck and it shrinks back to the pearl. I look down at them.

"I'm Krissa Linsa Gosone," She point at herself and her hermeno. "And this is my hermeno Alvaro Alan Gosone." He said little shy. "Hi! It is nice to meet you Kagome." Alvaro said polite, he don't want to embarrass her right in front of me. I bent down to their level.

"How old are you too, and where is yours padres?" Kagome said with little concern about the kids.

"I'm five," Krissa put her fingers out to show me how old her is, and I turn to her hermeno. "And he is seven years old, how are you Kagome?" Both of them smile at the same time, and I smile at them.

"I'm fifteen years old, and thank you for the lovely necklace." They just change the subject, I al must forgot about their padres. They read my mind.

"Before we tell you where our padres are, we have tell you something about the necklace. that not just any necklace, it a travel- through-time, and a wishes necklace, our okaa tell us it very special necklace, so be careful with it, use it wisely, you are the new guardian to this Cristal necklace, yes it really a Cristal, and our okaa at the house and getting dinner ready, we don't know where our otou is?" She was not worry as hermeno is.

One minute we were in the meadow, the next thing I know we are at their house in the secrets room with Krissa and Alvaro, it is dark in here, I cannot see in the dark, but they can. Krissa grabbing my hand and Alvaro my other hand; they guide me through the passageway. We stop at the middle of the passageway, they let go of my hands to open peck hole, and we can look through them.

The room is offices full of books, papers, and other stuff, but it a mess, there a man, and he was looking for something, he not alone, the woman is in there with him, there something evil about the man. They are aggressive with each other, him so mad, and him going to bet the woman. Something caught my eyes, it was a red cristal necklace, and the evil energy is coming from that Cristal. I back away from the peck hole, and turn to Krissa and Alvaro, they feel it too, and did the same.

"What you saw was our Tio Danson and the woman is our Okaa." She is scare for her okaa and her hermeno is too feeling the same. It is dark in here, I feel sorry for them so I give them a hug, than we a woman scream, I lot go to see what is happen, and I sea she is dead.

I hear another sound, it sound like angered animal just lost it mate, and it is painful howl. "You can calm drown that is our otou." She is excited and not scared anymore.

I save their otou came running in his office. He stop around, and sniff the air to find he children, and he did found them and he found someone else in the secrets room, he know they are safe we the person in the secret room with them. I saw him look stunned, he did not know that I am here, he do now, he is glad that he children is safe with me.

He glared at his brother-in-law, and look at his mate/wife he glared back at his brother-in-law, he was so mad, his eyes turn to dark red instead of light red, and his long raven black hair waving in the air like a dark pit black water, his cape also wave like his hair. He bore his fangs at Danson and Tio Danson did the same, they about to fight each other, but they did not fight each other instead they are glaring at each.

Until one of them back down, Tio Danson back down. Their otou walking toward him, Tio Danson step backward, the Cristal necklace growing big, and it start to glowing bright red and brighter, it so bright, we back away from the peck holes, and cover our eyes. Before he disappears, he says this.

"I will find and kill you and your children." He said with the evil laugh, and he disappear.

I feeling the chill up & down on my back, and we were sneaking, I close my eyes, and then I open my eyes, I am back in feudal era Japan. It was just a dream buy it feel so real, I looking around, my friends is still sleeping, the was a weird dream. I get up from my sleeping bag. In addition, went for a walking in the woods. She did not know Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome she is gone to the wood; he got up to follow her to be sure she is not hurt.

Kagome stop and looking around, she Inuyasha is watching her, she is glade he came, went on walking toward the meadow, and through it, she saw something shiny. Kagome stop and bend down to pick it up, it the same Cristal necklace the little girl & her hermeno give me in my dream, and it is real my friends have one too.

We are all connected to all this somehow, I looking around again and saw something in the meadow with us, it a hanyou lying on the wild flower nearby, I went to him, he is unconscious, hurt, and need our help. He wear black and red tunic shirt and the jeans, his hair is black, straight, and long, I kneeled next to him, and hold my hands out to healing him, I close my eyes and lot my healing powers to do it work. When I finish the task, he still unconscious, I know Inuyasha is watching me, which make me feel safe.

"I know you there Inuyasha; please come help to get him to the village, and please be carful with him." She is very concerned about him.

* * *

Inuyasha jump off tree. In addition, land next to Kagome. I glazed in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, it was pleasing me to help him, and long I doing this she will like me more than ever, Thought Inuyasha. Without saying a word, I pick the boy up and put him on my back with Kagome on my back too. On our way to the village the boy stirring little bit, and I all most dropped him.

We got to the village; it was so quiet, not for long the sun al must rise. We went inside cottage, Kagone jump off, and made the bed for the boy. I pick the boy on the bed, the Kagome made for him, she grabbed the blanket, and walk toward the boy with the blanket to cover him with it, to keep him warm. She goes get Kaede and the other too.

Inuyasha feeling little jealous of the boy, why would I be jealous of the boy anyway she is mine bitch, mine I tell you, thought Iunyasha. He stop and froze at the through were that come from?

"Me, I'm your demon side or say I'm you." said Inuyasha other self, Inuyasha walk out the cabin and disagrees with his Youkai side, he dint feel six pair of eyes staring at him. Kagome tell them that happen in the meadow and find injured boy in the meadow, and he is a hanyou like Inuyasha too healing back to life too.

That is he doing, he is around here his clothes is kind of like Kagome. I went to outside, went to my favorites spot on the tree. I jump on branch cared not to break it, I sit down on the drench, and I have my back up against the trunk of the tree to get comfortable. I saw the sun is rising, I hear them asking Kagome some questions, she answer them the best she can. It going to be a long day

Hermena/sister

I sorry it more than 2 week to finish this chapter, I been busy with my school work, in at home too. So enjoy


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Completely I was in conscious and unconscious. I feel something wet; I open my eyes and look into the hazel brown eyes. I was scare and shock to see a human girl in this close, _I ever lot any human to see me and our kind, and get so close to us, I get up, and scoops back away from her, one looking around two girls and 1 human boy, a little Youkai Kitsune boy, and gato Youkai, then I remember something I smell a hanyou with them._**

**That is in possible for hanyou and human too live together in peace.' _I look deep in the girl dark brown eyes, and saw kindness, and concern in them, she was worry about me, and I want to know why?' Behascul thought. She pull her hand up to show me she mean no harm._**

**_"Thank you" I say in my Spanish language. The girl and change with in other girl with light brown eyes. Their aroma tells they are nice. The girl pulls her hand down.' Also can in their eyes they are surprise, when speak to them. They ever hear me say it in Spanish language never. I may be iunhanyou/gypsy/merman, but also speak different language, if I want to._**

**_"Are you ok?" She was worry about me. She gives me the bowl full of ramen, my favorite foods to eat. I switch Spanish to Japanese, I thanks her 4 the food." Yeah I'm ok, and think you." I was hungry I finish it in five minutes. I give the bowl back to the girl._**

**_"What is your name ma'am?" I said with a smile, and look in her dark hazel brown eyes. She been silent fore three minutes passed, she spoke in her sweet voice. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango, other there that Miroku, in the corner is Shippo and Kirara, oh don't worry you will meet Inuyasha later." She gathers the dirty dish, and walk out the cabin, headed to the river to clean them. Before her out of the door, I tell her my name. "I'm Beau Hassan Cullen, my friends can call me Behascul." I smile at her. Miroku stop cleaning his staff. In addition, tilted his head to see who called his name._**

**_"Ah I see your awake, yes I'm Miroku, hi! And welcome to the Feudal era." Miroku said in nice and friendly voice. Miroku went back to cleaning his stuff._**

**_"Do not worries she will be right back from the river." Sango leaning against the wall enjoys the wonderful morning. I miss my mom and my little sister so must. My mom use all her power to teleport both Tiki and me to this place. and find the new guardian of the cristals and bring them to Cristal Island, Behascul through turn to Krissa with her the golden brown, I can't wait to go home to see them again, it been for years since the last time I see them._**

**_I wonder how they are doing so far wit out me. Kagome came back inside of the cabin with the boy who is a hanyou too like me, that must be Inuyasha, he don't to happy about me being here, Oh I know what it is, he is jealous of me, He think I will steal his mate. I get up and walking to Inuyasha._**

**_I not stealing your mate, I get mine own mate at home Inuyasha." I said in Youkai language. "Feh" Inuyasha said, he has nodded to say to me, I Ignore him. I just noticed a soft red cotton bedroll, it belong to Kagome, then I gaze toward Shippo, he so k_****awaii with his baby blue shire, and a bow match with it, and navy blue pants, his flushing green eyes with the strange amber, and hint clear blue, and also sprinkle with happen in them. I did not realize I pick him up, and pull in the embrace, Shippo embrace me back. He was so tired. He lying on my shoulder, and reminds Tiki my little sister. 'I miss u so much, and don't worries I well find you.' Behascul through with the sign I push the thought a side. I careful put shippo on my lap so I will not woke him up, I looking around the cabin, and saw **me blue-green back bag, and my guitar.

**"Kagome can you get my bag and my guitar too please, thank you." Behascul is so eager to find the guardians of the critals, Shippo woke when I say guitar, he ever hear a guitar before, now he do. I tell him, he can see and touch my guitar his eyes light up. I playing with Shippo while Kagome is get me back bag and guitar. Few minutes Kagome put my bag next to me.**

**"Thank you," I said without looking at her, and still playing with I hear their through**

The thing is the critals is about to change their life forever, Behascul do not even know that Alvaro and Krissa is looking for him, and the guardians of the critals is closer then he think. I hope like the story, I well update more store as soon as possible... please reviews.


	4. 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 4

I'm back with new chapter, I was little worry about how I well finish the story, i'm not worry now, I have amazon kindle, I can continue the story, and it was my graduate gife from my mom. ^_^ So injoy the story.

Their though, I wonder were he came from? He was in and out of conscions and unconscions for five days, and I hav a feeling it have to do with this crital, the one I wearing around my neck.

I releash my aura to feel the crital is near by or not, and i didnt realize my eyes close until I open them, when I feel the power from the critals. I open eyes to find them stare at me with concern in their eyes.

Kagome ask me a questions."Can you tell us who you are, we know your name, well we wonder that kind hanyou are you, and where you come from?" As she said it, they came around, I told them that kind of hanyou I am, I can read their though and mind, were I come from, their are more of us, and that happen, I also can sense the power of the critals. The one around their neck. they are surprise about al of this.

"Really there are more of your kind at at the island," Kagome ask me when she recover from the shock."Is the crital island is real?"

"Si, ther are other just like me and Inuyasha, but we hides in the deepist cave in the mountian," Im getting little nervous."And we can take the form of hamun, only the special peaple to see us, caves, and the secret island. I said, when I concern in their eyes so I relaxed. Well that fore now, oh dont worry their more chapter to come, and I well make it longer. Until next time, please reviews ^_^. 


	5. 5 Chapter 3

Chapter 5

I'm back with new chapter, I was little worry about how I well finish the story, I'm not worry now, I have amazon kindle, I can continue the story, and it was my graduate gift from my mom.( ^_^) so enjoy the story.

Their though, I wonder where he came from? He was in and out of conscious and unconscious for five days, and I have a feeling it have to do with this Critals, the one I wearing around my neck.

I release my aura to feel the critals is nearby or not, and I didn't realize my eyes close until I open them, when I feel the power from the critals. I open eyes to find them stare at me with concern in their eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Five days Inuyasha and I found you in his forest unconscious and hurt so I heal you with myhealing power." Kagome voice is sweet as honey, I look at both of them and smile I thank them.

My ear twitching toward the sound, it sound like kitsune/León, it is kitsune/León and I know who it is. It Grisaceo/Azul, I get up from the bedroll, I put Shippo drown to walk to outside. Can it be, did they make it to the island to safety, Behascull though? I so happy they are safe so I howling to let them know where I am.

They came out of the cabin to see it a friend or fiend, I told them not to worry in telepathy to them, they clam dawn a little bite, but they stay alert for danger, my ear twitching at the sound the noises, I turn my head to see 8'3" kitsune/León name Grisaceo/Azul come out into the moonlight with Krissa and her older hermano riding on his back. Her hermano name is Alvaro Alan Gosone; I approach them because I'm glad to see them.

I help my future mate and wife, we are not mated yet, she doesn't know I'm her mate yet though. I hope she know I'm her mate soon, very soon!

I`m sorry, I`ll make the next chapter even longer then this one. I have been busy all month. And I'm glad to out of high school now. In till next time r/r


	6. 6 Chapter 4

Hola! I'm back, sorry that I take so long to update, it been slow to me, will I been busy reading their story, listening music's so I can new ideas for my story, and the other one too. Thank you all for the reviews, love you all.

I thank for my beta friend: Fox's-whittle-angel help me with the story.

I don't own Inuyasha and his friends, But Krissa and other are mine

My story Ch. 6

Italicized = thoughts

Five days earlier, it was a beautiful spring day in the forest, and Krissa was walking through the forest waiting for news of her brother's best friend, his sister, and the guardians of the crystal. Krissa then heard a young animal's desperate cries, she ran to save the animal, the sounds leading her to a river where she frantically looked around and saw a lion cub. Krissa dove in to save the cub, swimming toward the small creature, grabbing it, and swimming back to the shore. Krissa glanced down to see if it was still alive, and she looked at the young white lioness and noticed she had an odd amber star on her forehead. I hear her heart beat, Krissa thought and knew with relief that the cub would indeed live. She gently put the young lioness down under a nearby pear tree, where she also shape-shifted into a white lioness to help dry her off. The cub soon woke up to see another lion, not unlike herself, grooming her clean.

Krissa purred to calm her down. "Are you ok little one?" She was lying down next to her, clearly anxious for her. I'll do my best to get the white cub comfortable so she won't be afraid of me. She looked up at Krissa with admiration in her forest green eyes.

White cub purred, content, "Yes, I'm okay, thank you for saving me. My name is Gōrudensutā." She stood up and rubbed her cheek against Krissa, who nuzzled her back in return, Krissa stood up and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark… "Well Gōrudensutā, it looks like I'm taking you to my home, and someone will be glad to meet you, she will be happy to have someone to play with!" Krissa picked Gōrudensutā up carefully using her mouth, and headed off to the secret caves that lie within the mountain. There are three secrets caves, one leading to New Mexico, the second leading to Crystal Island, the third, well, no one knew where that lead to! Only Krissa in the Kingdom know about it, the people that are outside of the secret caves don't know about it, they can't see it, but some of them do know about it and they can see it.

"Wait, we can't!" Krissa stopped and gently placed Gōrudensutā down and the cub turned around to look at Krissa. "Please, we need to save my brother and my sister too. We have to find them before the hunter finds them."

"Don't you worry Gōrudensutā; I will help you find them!" Krissa sat down while Gōrudensutā told her about how they were separated trying to get away from the hunters.

"After we find your siblings, I'm taking you and them to your new home. Show will love having someone to play with, and she's a white tiger cub." Krissa reassured Gōrudensutā to help her feel better.

"Okay, I believe you," Gōrudensutā said with as much of a smile that a young cub could offer. Krissa leaned down and picked her up gently by the neck, and moved on towards one of the secret caves. Krissa kept her ears open to try and pick up on anything related to Gōrudensutā's siblings. Krissa quickly picked up on sounds of the other cubs, and Gōrudensutā soon noticed it too.

"That's my brother and sister." Gōrudensutā gasped happy to see her Kazoku again. Krissa and the young cub waited for them to catch up to them and when they reached the two, and pounces on their ane. The boy had brownish-yellow fur , baby blue eyes, and light -brown hair on his turf tail while the other young female had a tan colored fur , sky blue eyes, black hair on the end of her turf tail. Than they notice me sitting down near the bear tree watching then playing with each other, they do same thing, Gōrudensutā come sit right next to me to show them that I'm friendly.

"Hi! Thank you for saving our ane, can we come too?" She walk up to me in brave manner, I look at her sky eyes for second, and I smile at them, and " Yes you and your sibling can with us, I know your parents are gone, and the hunter kill them, so want is your mane little one? I rob my cheek against their, they rob me back, "My name is Yūkan, and this is Sanshain."

"Nice to you and your sibling," I get up, smile at them, turn around start walking and follow me. There will be surprised wait for them, when we get to our kingdom.

I will do my best on the next chapter, Please r. r. they are welcome, and tell your friends to try out my story, thank u!


	7. an author note

I'm sorry i have not update in few years, i letting u know i'm not giving up on them, i'm still working on them, i'm also trying make work right on the Stores, i'm trying to get new ideas fore them by reading, and think about it, i'm slow on ideas, i'm have over things to doing so i'm been busy to, so i'm sorry fore not update them like i say i would, but update them will soon until next times, i hope u like them fore me to them going see u soon love J.E.S.


End file.
